Delight
by wanderingsmith
Summary: S/W - Beware the secret spoken by your eyes.
1. Food and the closet

Summary: S/W - Beware the secret spoken by your eyes.

Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: Ain't got no money and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me; so there!

AN:_I think up these things all day long.. it's your bad luck that I occasionally write them down ;)_

"God! That's so goooood." Elizabeth's eyes widened as she heard the man practically moaning as she walked into the cafeteria. She turned her head and saw John take another bite of... whatever it was. He moaned again, looking as though he was in ecstasy with every chew.

John sighed gustily as he finished eating his dessert, looking up idly and catching Elizabeth staring at him... as though she wanted to eat him! His eyes widened as she turned and hurried away. "Elizabeth!" He got up jerkily, his body reeling from the heatwave he'd felt at having that burning look directed at him. Not even considering waiting to catch his breath before chasing her down; he wasn't letting this chance pass him by.

He caught up to her several yards down the corridor, grabbing her arm to stop her headlong flight away from him. "Elizabeth," his voice was no louder than a whisper and he had the presence of mind to keep an eye out for anyone coming up to them as he made her face him.

"Yes, colonel?" Elizabeth spoke calmly enough, although inside she was lecturing herself for being so obvious. But he'd looked so good... she hadn't been able to stop the immediate image of being the one making him feel such bliss. And now he knew, damn the man's observant eyes. Her only comfort, if that was what it was, was that he wasn't laughing. Was instead giving her a very serious look of promise and firmly pulling her around a corner and... into a closet?

The fact that Elizabeth hadn't argued with his maneuvering would have made him grin if he hadn't been so focused on what he was doing. The door to the utility closet closed silently as he automatically concentrated on Atlantis to bring up the lights a little, bringing her to rest her back on the wall furthest away. By the time he caged her with his hands on the alien surface behind her shoulders, she was grinning faintly, her sense of humour coming to the fore. "A closet, John? Really! With the odds that scenario had in the books, you're giving somebody a lot of money."

He shook his head with his own faint grin, ignoring her teasing and getting back to the business at hand, "You want me."

She'd been expecting the challenge, the only question had been how she would answer. She could make light of it; dismiss it as meaningless and impossible... and never have to face this situation again; and hurt him. And likely never see his friendship again either. She could deny it; could discourse and tease until he lost the thread or gave up -for today at least.

Or she could admit it. Find out once and for all what she really meant to him. And then face whatever that set her up for. She brought her hands up to his forearms, still not quite decided. Seeing a flash of sadness in him as his shoulders drooped almost unnoticeably, she made her choice, lips tightening with determination. And took the road untraveled.

Instead of pushing his imprisoning arms away, as he obviously expected, she ran her hands up from his wrist to his jaw, feeling her heart lift at the joy that lit his eyes. The extra inches that appeared as he straightened until he should have been looming, except he was smiling like a 5 year-old who'd just been given a christmas present. And he was still waiting for her to respond to his gauntlet. She nodded slowly, "Do I get to have you, John Sheppard?"

Closing his eyes, he lowered his head, brushing her lips so teasingly, pleasuringly softly that she tried to follow when he raised his head and rested his forehead on hers. She resisted pulling him back insistently, settling for tracing his lips with her fingers as he spoke.

"Oh yeaaahhh." She choked back her laugh at the heartfelt words and he chuckled ruefully, leaning back down to kiss her, as thoroughly as she wanted this time.


	2. Possession is only nine 10th of the law

AN: _for momm2five :) I never can say 'no' to a bunny_

**Chapter 2**

"Actually, the one about it starting with food had the lowest odds, so I'd say you're the one who's gonna cause the rich man," John stumbled to a stop, "Hey! Wait a minute, how long have you known about..."

Elizabeth laughed even as she grabbed his arm to keep from falling over after bouncing off his suddenly halted back, "About the expedition's fetish for our so-long incipient sex life?" She grinned when he choked on a laugh, "Since about 10 minutes after General O'neil sent that bottle of champagne. It took me another two weeks to get a spy in, though," she frowned in remembered annoyance.

--

Evan Lorne tried to melt back into the recessed doorway as the leader of the city and her second in command strolled past. He'd just managed to hide in time when he'd seen the colonel step furtively out of a closet. The doorway had been close enough to see the wrinkled, miss-buttoned clothing on both of them as they stood smiling at each other and talking too softly for him to hear before they'd started into the corridor and the colonel had obviously remembered a previous conversation. And had proceeded to bring to light the fact that they'd known about his gambling ring from Day One.

Stepping out of his hideout with a sigh, he rubbed his nape. Now the question was, did he give Dr. McKay the pot for his food bet? Or wait for someone else to catch them? Or cry mercy and give them the pot for having let them have their 'fetish' (he cringed even thinking the word) all these years?

"I wonder what the food was."

No sooner had the words passed his lips than he turned a corner and jumped back as he came face to face two pairs of crossed-arm and matching smirks. Uho.

--

Elizabeth was glad John had seen his subordinate hiding and had snagged her elbow so they could lay in wait. Watching the hapless major pale and stutter was going to have to make up for the knowing grins of the rest of the expedition soon enough. "I heartily recommend the dessert, major," she could almost feel John choking behind her, "Downright blissfully delicious."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am." He stood at attention another minute, eyes jerking between them, waiting for an attack that never came. "I'll... just..."

"Yeah, major, run along. As a matter of fact, why don't you go tell Ronon he's been relieved from having to accompany Dr. Zelenka to the mainland this week? Ummm?" John stared at him significantly.

Lorne winced, "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Watching the dispirited man trudge away, John grinned, stepping right up to Elizabeth and just resisting putting his arms around her, "You want some dessert yourself, Dr. Weir?"

She turned her head to smile at him softly, "No thanks. I have you."

He stiffened, breath catching. Staring into her eyes fiercely as he tightened his grip on himself to keep from giving them away completely, muttering for her ears only, "Saying things like that will get you all of me."

Elizabeth turned, putting her hands on his chest and trying to hint with raised brows that he should hold her in return, "I was rather counting on it. Colonel." When he still hesitated, scanning the hallways and giving her a worried glance, she shook her head, "All of you, colonel. I don't intend to play games." she slid her hands to his collar, stroking the soft skin at the base of his throat, smiling as he shivered, "You are mine John Sheppard, and the sooner that's clear to everyone, the better."

He smiled slowly, keeping his eyes on hers to avoid those of the man gaping at them behind Elizabeth. Skittishly wrapping his arms around her waist, "Possessive, much, Elizabeth?"

She nodded, relaxing now that he was listening, "Much."

He nodded in agreement, wondering how much he'd have to bribe Ronon and Teyla to get them to keep alien females completely away from him. Then giving in; if Atlantis' leader wanted public displays of affection... he wasn't saying 'no' to affection from her. In any form. He bent his head, kissing the corner of her mouth, her cheek, whispering in her ear, "Just so you know, love, Rodney's standing behind you giving me some kind of signal that I think is suppose to mean I should dip you..."

He grinned when her eyes widened warningly at him, ignoring the empty threat and bringing a hand up to her shoulder, then a step to pull her into a tango dip, following her down, to finish in a normal voice, "Newsflash, I'm possessive too. And you are just as much mine, Elizabeth Weir."

--

Rodney laughed, clapping at the show as the colonel sealed his promise with a heated kiss. Well, no food involved, so no money for him, but at least they'd both be getting some now. Should provide ample occasion to tease his friends.


End file.
